Lobby
The Lobby is the place which you spawn in when you join an Eclipsis Server. You spawn into the spawn point located between the yellow and green shuttles. Description The Lobby is a large cylindrical room, and it consists of six Shuttles named and colored red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple by default. There must be a minimum of 1 player in a shuttle for the door to remain closed. Two shuttles must be closed in order to start the 1 minute 30 second countdown to start a match. There are three pads on the floor. When touched, they will play a specific meme audio clip. Between the Solo Queue and Red Shuttle is the Michael Rosen "Nice!" sound effect pad, between the tutorial/practice teleporters and the solo queue is the Defaultio "What's up guys!" sound effect pad, and between the Tutorial/Practice teleporters and the Purple Shuttle is the Yee meme. As hinted at before, the Practice Mode and Tutorial teleporters can be found between the Purple Shuttle and the Solo Queue. The teleporters look like half of the Upgrade Station. Players can enter these modes by walking into the station and begin to hover as they get teleported. The Solo Queue is located between the Practice/Tutorial teleporters and the Red Shuttle. There must be a minimum of 2 players standing on the platform to start the 1 minute countdown to start. The maximum amount of players that can be in a Solo match is 6. The countdown is cancelled when less than 2 players are standing on the platform. The lobby also has 3 large balls about the diameter of a player. These balls can be pushed around the lobby. The playerlist has teams. Teams are made according to who is in a shuttle or standing on the Solo Queue. Players can invite other players into their shuttle by typing /invite playername. As of July 17, players cannot invite others without being in a shuttle. There are also tips located in the lobby. These tips are: * Start by collecting iridium from crystals, and using it to build a well pump. The pump extracts iridium automatically from the lake below. * Build tanks and connect them to your pump with pipes. Tanks store iridium from pumps and other extractors for later use. * It is wise to connect your spawn pad to your pipe network. If you die, you cannot respawn unless the spawn pad has access to enough iridium. * Build weapons and defenses to battle rival teams and fight for control over the iridium supply. The last team standing is the victor. Trivia * The walls of the Lobby use the same decal as the background of the Portafab. * There is a secret teleporter at the top of the lobby that leads you to the November 2018 edition of Eclipsis. This can be found by doing an obby. * The planet Eclipsis can be found by looking down through a window. * Shuttles have a slight color light tint according to what color it is. Category:Game Feature Category:Locations